narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Sen Vs Drake Battle of the Uchiha
Drake Messed Up - Big Time.... I read the Purple Lightning article and then this article, and according to the Purple Lightning Article, once Drake uses Purple Lightning, he only has 5% of his chakra left, as well as other things: Quote: "However, the preparation time required also decreases the technique's efficiency.This technique itself can make thunder clouds but requires a lot of time." Another Quote: "After using the technique the user is totally drained and has only 5% chakra left in him And Another Quote: "This jutsu causes a lot of pressure on the arm which is used to performed it which can result in minor cuts,fractures and also one's arm getting destroyed." Based on that information, and the RP, Drake pulled that off instantly, like so: Quote: "Drake uses Purple Lightning direcly on Sen impaling him in his left arm then three more purple lightning spears impaled him one in his right arm one in right thigh and last one in his left thigh the technique was so fast sen couldn't even blink drake gave a laugh while the spears impaled sen and gave him electric shocks then Drake said "Well this is such a technique no one in the world can dodge not even the leader Tafun Uchiha nor even the great Ryun uchiha due to its immense speed which is 1/1000th of a second"." That's insane... but what I want to know is that did you use Purple lightning 3 Times, or was it all part of the One Attack? BTW: NF Rules state that a technique can't have 100% Accuracy, if it's still true, and plus it can be evaded with the Denji-Shunshin aka Electromagnetic Body Flicker, and techniques like this. Then Drake uses Amaterasu:Destroyer then somehow manages to use Susanoo's Ribcage, and then pulls out Susanoo Exploding sword. How does it Explode anyway? Quote: "Successfully Drake completed susanoo by the time and counter attacks him with Susanoo Exploding sword causing so powerful explosion every thing within the range of 20m was destroyed." What's that? Drake somehow formed his Complete Susanoo in like 2 to 3 seconds with only 5% chakra left, not counting the chakra used with the Smaterasu: Destroyer Technique and the Susanoo Exploding Sword Technique.... Wow, that's some serious stuff right their. Usually people save their best techniques for last, but honestly, you messed up from the start when you used Purple Lightning. I've also noticed that no matter who you battle, you 90% of the time use 2 techniques per turn. Why not make the battle interesting by making it last? I know I'm not one to talk concerning the Power of Jutsu (Most of Ace's techniques are Custom - with a rating of S-Rank, as standard to most Custom Techniques - going by the rules), but the way you did things in this RP, you messed yourself up from the start. I'm not critisizing you, but I noticed that mistake this morning on my way to school and it kept nagging at me, so I was just letting you know what you did by backing up Your Words, with Your Words, which are currently Contradicting Each Other. Anyone else has something to say about it?